Three Siblings' Regrets
by leetom
Summary: Chara and Frisk was siblings, but when Frisk was born, their mother died. Facing only discrimination, Chara left Frisk and jumped down the hole. A retelling of the Undertale, Focusing in Chara, Frisk and Asriel. Rated M for dark theme. Contain suicidal thoughts. Blood siblings! Chara, Frisk. Brother! Chara, Frisk, Asriel. Spoilers for full game! Now collection of one shots.


**Disclaimer: Undertale is created by Toby Fox, the dog. (Or is he secretly a fox?)**

 **Three Siblings' Regrets**

 **\- (-_-) (o** **‿** **o) ('^'** **) -**

It had been ten years since the trio freed the monster. Now everyone living in peace, the trio grouped up together and sit at the underground entrance.

They stared at the rising sun, with Asriel in the left, Frisk in the middle, and Chara in the right. They wanted to celebrate the ten years anniversary by themselves, so others were at the town nearby, Newer Home, a few miles north of Mt Ebott.

"Ten years. It had been ten years." Chara broke the silence.

Everyone knew not to disturb them on this day. Even Toriel, their goat mom, know not to bother them, only requesting them to notify when, and how long they will leave.

"Yea, it's been ten tears. Time flies, doesn't it?" Asriel murmured.

Asriel, now the king of the Monsters, have grown up quite a lot since the barrier shattered. He now had his horns, and he was taller, much taller. Almost double the height of Frisk. His childish attitude though hasn't changed.

"It does." Frisk spoke.

Frisk, rarely speak, known as the most outgoing of the three. They use sign language to talk to others, and only speak when talking to the other two. However, it's rare.

Chara knows why. He was there. Asriel knows, too, but not as much as Chara's. He is using one third of Frisk's soul, after all.

The sun was now above the horizon. They had said nothing after that, knowing that each other had their own thought.

Chara, was thinking about his life. The life that lead to him with his blood sibling and his goat brother.

Chara remembered the day his younger sibling, Frisk, being born. And their mother's death two days later. He had always blamed Frisk for it. Mother was the only one who care for him. The others shunned him for his demon-like blood-red eyes, even their 'father'.

Chara remembered the day he left the 'home'. He left Frisk alone in the house. He was tired of seeing the murderer of his mother. The innocent eyes. The caring smile. The loving palms. He was tired of seeing his drunken father. The shattered bottles. The collapsed desks. The tattered clothes. He was tired of seeing his lousy neighbors. The accusing stares. The insulting words. The boundless hatred. He wrote the letter, and went to Mt Ebott.

Chara remembered the day he jumped down the hole. He saw the Monsters. Became a family member of Dreemurr. Got a new brother, Asriel. He was happy, but not satisfied. He wanted revenge. He wanted blood.

Chara remembered the day he told Asriel his plan, the deadly plan. With Asriel's help, they went to the surface. They arrived at the village, and they died.

Chara remembered the day Frisk jumped down. He possessed him. Giving him _**Determination**_. The force to live. But also the force to kill.

Chara remembered it all. All the resets. All the deaths. All the kills.

He was guilty now, for torturing his own sibling, for coming up with the plan, for being blind with hatred. He said sorry to them, and they said they forgive him. But, could he ever forgive himself? For turning himself into a monster, a demon like they accused him to be? He didn't know.

Asriel, was thinking about his past. The time when he was Flowery.

He felt terrible for everything he had done. He killed Toriel. He killed Asgore. He killed Frisk. He killed everyone. Thousands and thousands of times. Reset, just to kill again. How can anyone forgive what he had done?

Frisk said he don't mind. San said it wasn't him. Chara said it wasn't his fault. He even apologized for coming up that plan! He should be. I knew the moment hugging him that he hated humans. I knew the plan was not to free Monsters, but to get revenge. However, I was afraid, afraid of losing a brother, afraid of being lonely. So I went with the plan.

I didn't blame myself for stopping him getting revenge. They told me it was the right action. But I blame myself for not stopping my brother's plan. For not helping him to see through their hatred, what a big brother should do. Instead, they went with the plan, even helping him, and end up getting both of their soul shattered.

Frisk, was thinking about their brothers. The two sitting on his side.

They knew what they were thinking, they had been helping them go through rough times. They understood Asriel felt guilty for Flowey's crime. And they knew it wasn't him. They wished he would one day realize that, and accept himself.

They understood why his brother Chara hate them so much. They could still remember the day their mother died. They had photoscopic memories, both a blessing and a curse. They didn't tell Chara about it. It would be… bad for Chara to know they remembered everything. All the dust covering on their hands. All the blood covering their face…

They once felt his mother's death was because of him, that it was their fault. Years of therapy helped. He felt better now, knowing mother would want him to be happy.

They stared at the sky again, and wish for another time, that his two brothers could recover from their past.

 **\- (-_-) (o** **‿** **o) (** **'^'** **) -**

 **A/N: This is the end of the pilot chapter. If you want to see the rest of the story, then follow and leave a review! Tel me what you think about this chapter!**

 **Other chapters will be longer, aiming at 2k mark. They will take longer times too. If there's not that many people wanting to see the full story, then I'll leave this as a one shot. Depression really does take a ton of energy out of you.**

 **You may also notice that my English is quite… terrible. Forgive me as my native language isn't English. If you want to be a Beta for this story, please PM me.**


End file.
